


It's Not Like The Movies

by ladyofdecember



Series: You're The Fire And The Flood [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Stuart and Jennifer Minkus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle's disturbed by the realization he's come to about his parents and his family life. Lucas seems to be able to relate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try and write more for Farkle's home life and a bit of his backstory. Also, I kind of messed up Farkle's residence in my multiple one shots I was doing. So I thought a lot about it and decided that (for my headcanon anyway) Farkle splits his time between his parents as they each have their own residence. Farkle's father, being a wealthy man, holds a luxurious penthouse in Greenwich Village at the top of a very tall building. However, his mother also holds a townhouse residence in Greenwich Village that is quite nice and large as well. So, there you have it.
> 
> The title is based on a lyric from Walking the Dog by Fun.

Farkle walked down the street on a chilly Thursday evening, backpack weighing heavily on his left shoulder. His earbuds were in his ears, currently playing a pleasant melody that helped to drown out the normal, busy sounds of the New York night. Walking the same route he'd walked a thousand times, he allowed his mind to zone out and really enjoy the music. He idly dodged and maneuvered around the various other people also making their way home during rush hour.

The sun was setting somewhere beyond them in the distance, the actual horizon masked by the numerous skyskrapers and buildings that surrounded them. It was beginning to grow chillier by the moment as the sun's warm glow and light was slipping further and further away. The orange glow was beginning to dissipate as the colors of twilight took over.

Farkle hummed along with the tune as he rounded his last corner and glanced up to see his building just nearby in the distance. He smiled to himself, happy to be home finally. Today had been particularly exhausting, what with Maya and Riley fighting with one another again.

It wasn't serious as they often had disagreements with the other. They loved each other. They knew that and Farkle knew that. They'd be fine. 

Walking up towards his building with haste, he paused while Cesar opened the front door for him to walk through.

Pausing his music and popping out his earbuds he asked him, “How's it goin?” 

“Just fine. How are you doing, Mr. Minkus?” the rather tall and stocky doorman responded nodding his head at him.

“Great! See ya.” Farkle responded with a big grin as he made his way inside, Cesar shutting the door behind him.

Making his way over to the elevators, he selected his floor and inserted his key in the lock. The doors closed and began to take him to the penthouse level. Farkle leaned against the wall of the interior of the lift quickly scanning through his phone to check for any missed messages or notifications. There was a ding and Farkle glanced up to see he had arrived at his floor. The doors whooshed open letting him out right into his entryway. Retrieving his key, he gingerly stepped out into the foyer as the doors shut behind him.

Setting his backpack down against the wall, Farkle made his way out into the living room area. He paused his music again and popped his headphones out. 

“Mom?” he called out into the vast, empty penthouse, his voice carrying a slight echo.

Disappointed at the lack of response, he bit his lip, making his way towards the kitchen for something to eat. Glancing in the fridge at the various food that had been portioned out and left for him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness at the idea that once again he'd be spending the night alone.

There was plenty of food here for dinner and hell, he could even just order out and Cesar would be happy to rush it up to him upon arrival. He definitely wasn't concerned with his dinner options but the mere thought that his mother or father may be home wasn't too much to ask, was it?

He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Not again. He knew the drill by now, didn't he? His parents were very busy people. Not only were they very successful in business but they both had active social lives. That meant that their time was stretched thin and so if they had to miss a few hundred dinners with their son, well so be it. No big deal, right?

Farkle slammed the door to the refrigerator shut so hard that it shook the vintage and antique tea pots that lay scattered across the top of it. Feeling a surge of anger rise up in him, he spun around and made his way towards the staircase intent on heading upstairs to his room to try to relax.

Collapsing on his bed he allowed his eyes to shut, trying to block out the overhead lights and just calm his mind. After a moment or two he heard the familiar chime of his phone and fished it out of his hoodie pocket once more.

It was a text from Lucas and immediately Farkle began to feel better. 

[5:31 PM Lucas: wanna grab a coffee?]

Smiling to himself, he sat up and eagerly began texting back a response.

[5:31 PM Farkle: Absolutely. Where and when?]

[5:32 PM Lucas: i was just thinking Topangas... i can meet you there in 30 minutes]

Standing up to begin gathering his things, he quickly texted the older boy back.

[5:32 PM Farkle: Awesome... see you then!!]

…

It was already dark by the time Farkle was back out on the street making his way towards the Matthew's brownstone and the bakery that lay beneath it. Shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket to try to keep them warm, he wondered if Riley and Maya would make an appearance as well or if they were still in the throes of their lover's quarrel.

It really was ridiculous at this point. They should just set aside their worries and anxiety and be together. What was the big deal? They were meant for each other or so Farkle thought.

On the other hand, he could completely understand why neither of them were willing to just come out and say what they were feeling for the other. After all, no one understood that plight better than Farkle.

 

Walking quietly down the city sidewalk, he allowed himself to fantasize about what his day to day life would be like were he and Lucas to actually be together. He felt his heart begin to flutter as he thought about the way Lucas would look at him at the end of a serendipitous day. He smiled as he thought about future holiday plans that would involve the two of them enjoying dinners with their families and maybe even school dances and formal events together.

But sadly, these happy times would never be had by Farkle. Lucas could never feel the same way as he did. He was just fooling himself, much like with his parents often well-meaning but absent dinners.

Was it normal for a 14-year-old boy to spend most nights alone in his home? Safety wasn't the concern here, it was simply the missed opportunities and time spent together with family that he was concerned about. 

Glancing up, he saw the familiar shape of the brownstone apartments and well-lit corner of the Matthew's street. Speeding up his pace a bit, he wondered if Lucas had beat him there already.

As he made his way down the steps towards the front of the bakery he could see he actually had for once. Lucas was sitting on the couch by himself and sipping at, most likely, a vanilla latte. It was the drink they always ordered from Topanga's.

Farkle watched him for a moment as he stood in the dark courtyard, illuminated by the light cascading from inside. He began to feel a sense of sadness and longing wash over him.

Biting his lip, he wondered once again why it was Lucas put up with him. Why go to so much effort to be his friend? He was definitely not worth it. 

After a moment or so, Lucas sensed eyes upon him and looked up directly into Farkle's own distant gaze. Startled, Farkle hesitantly raised his hand in a small wave and gave him a sheepish smile.

Lucas looked confused at first but let it pass into a happy smile as he beckoned him to come inside to join him.

He was wearing a purple v-neck shirt that seemed to hug his biceps in just the right way. Farkle materialized that he was having trouble breathing as he made his way into the coffee shop and joined his best friend on the couch.

“Hey Farkle” the cowboy grinned at him, setting down his bright, azure mug on the table before them.

“Hey.” he responded less merrily.

Shifting his hoodie around him nervously, he busied himself with letting his eyes roam over the coffee house.

“What's wrong?” Lucas asked staring intently at Farkle's face.

“What? Nothing.” he responded, still obstinately not looking anywhere near his friend.

“Farkle.”

Letting out a huge sigh, the brunette finally looked into the deep, sea green eyes of the older boy. “It's fine, Lucas. It's just... I kind of... miss my parents. Particularly my mom. Father is... well... I just miss my mom.”

Lucas watched the boy go through a range of emotions all within a few seconds. They traipsed across his face as he continued avoiding looking at him.

“I'm gonna get you a coffee.” Lucas nodded to himself, clapping him on the arm sharply and scampering off towards the counter leaving Farkle alone with his thoughts.

He sank down into the comfy cushions of the familiar couch that they'd sat on multiple times before, on a night much like this one.

Lucas returned only a minute later sitting back down beside him having put in his order.

“Lucas... you don't have to buy me-”

Cutting Farkle off, Lucas tutted at him. “Look, you're upset, I'm buying you coffee. Deal with it.”

Farkle smiled at his friend with a joyful look on his face. 

“So... “ he asked Lucas, “how's it goin?”

Lucas shrugged, picking up his latte again. “Can't complain. I'm here, with my best friend, on a nice night in New York City.”

“Don't call it that.” Farkle reprimanded him, a playful and teasing smile on his face.

Was it his imagination or had Lucas settled in closer to him on the couch? Blinking in confusion at the situation and his internal thoughts he almost didn't hear Lucas' continued speech.

“I'm glad you're here, Farkle. I think we should do this more often.”

A waitress made her way over to them and set down his vanilla latte on the table. Grabbing the freshly made and exceedingly hot butterscotch mug, the brunette gave his friend a perplexed look. “We literally meet here every day after school. Well... most days, anyway.”

Lucas nodded to himself as he scooted closer towards Farkle. “I know, I know. I mean just the two of us though... you know?”

Okay, it definitely wasn't his imagination now. Lucas was intentionally sitting closer and closer to him as the minutes ticked on. Farkle tried not to let his overly active and suspicious mind get the best of him as he sipped carefully at the hot beverage.

“Yeah... I mean, maybe we should. At least you want to be around me.”

Lucas frowned, troubled by the tone of the comment he made and the clear suffering that his friend was going through. He watched him set the mug down on the table and as he turned to meet his gaze, Lucas noticed the slight look of distress in his icy blue eyes.

“I always want to be around you, Farkle.” he clarified.

The statement was delivered somberly by the cowboy and suddenly Farkle couldn't look away from his beautiful, green eyes.

Lucas smiled at him again. “You're my best friend. Who wouldn't want to spend time with you? You're great.”

Cracking a smile again, Farkle tried not to blush as his mind rambled on and on at the implications of what Lucas could mean. Was he just being friendly? Did he actually like him as well? Was he actually at home in bed dreaming all of this? He glanced around the busy coffee shop and concluded that he must be awake and this must be reality after all.

Lucas continued, “You know... your parents are probably just busy. I'm sure they want to spend time with you and just can't. My father... well, my father meant well I'm sure, when I was living with him back in Texas. But, you know, he was never around either. He was always working.”

Farkle nodded, letting the words of his friend sink in. “I suppose so.” He sank back into the couch.

Finishing his mug of coffee, Lucas gingerly placed it back on the table in front of them. He checked his phone for any notifications and checked the time. “It's getting kind of late. Can I... walk you home?”

Okay, this time he definitely did blush. Nodding wordlessly and smiling far too big, Farkle drained his coffee and abandoned it on the table before making his way towards the exit.

The courtyard outside was completely empty. It was pretty dark by now and the cold winter wind was unbearable making customers scurry quickly inside to the coffeehouse's warmth.

Farkle began to ascend the stairs when Lucas grasped the crook in his arm. He pulled him back towards him, a small smile playing across his face.

“What is it?” Farkle asked him, already beginning to shiver.

Lucas smiled shyly and stared down at his sneakers. “I just... I just wanted to say that... “

Wide eyed and rosy cheeked, Farkle blinked back against the cold wind and stared up at his best friend. “What?”

“Thank you for being my friend, Farkle.”

Farkle returned the smile and grabbed at his arm, feeling the strong bicep underneath the black peacoat he wore. He linked his arm in Lucas' and began pulling him up the stone stairway. “Don't mention it. Now, can we go, please? It's freezing out here!”

Lucas laughed and allowed himself to be pulled along by the shorter boy as they began their walk back to Farkle's building.


End file.
